


Off to Bed

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Alternate Universe, Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rodney works too much, Table E, dark apartment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rodney fell asleep at his desk, again. John will have none of it.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Off to Bed

John sighed. Rodney was slumped over his desk again. For someone who complained about his back as often as Rodney, he sure didn't put much care in making sure it got a comfy place to rest when he went to sleep. 

At night, the only light in the room was the glow from Rodney's computer screen. Whoever designed the place made good use of the natural lighting, but apparently didn't believe people should be awake after it was dark outside. There was no built-in lighting and very few outlets for bringing in lamps. John would complain more, but Rodney was the one who worked in here and he didn't seem to notice or care. 

Now, if only he could keep things a bit tidier. John tipped toed though the mess he couldn't really see. He just prayed he didn't step on something fragile or important, or painful. Of course if Rodney would actually unpack the boxes into something, like his desk or the cabinets he'd insisted they'd get, instead of just digging through them for what he wanted, that would help too. John narrowly avoided stepping on the stapler and ended up hip checking a tower of boxes as he sidestepped. They toppled. Thankfully, they were just paper, but the noise was enough wake Rodney.

Rodney lifted his head abruptly, looking around for whatever was going attack him, though he was clearly not awake. His hands fumbled around looking for the lamp switch.

“It's just me.” John didn't bother whispering, now that Rodney was awake. 

Rodney's shoulders sagged, relaxing. “Oh, good.” He leaned down to lay his head on the desk again.

“Oh, no you don't.” John lunged towards Rodney's desk. “We're going to bed.”

“Bed?” Rodney's tone was bright and his head was raised, but his eyes were still closed. 

“Yes, bed. That thing we spent a small fortune on because of your back that you never seem to find your way into.” John started pushing Rodney's wheeled office chair towards the door, pushing things out of their way as they went. “And tomorrow, your office is getting a nightlight.”

“Hmm, oh good,” Rodney sniffed. 

John sighed. He was going to have to explain this all again tomorrow to a probably far less agreeable partner, but maybe he'd get some sleep himself. Who knew he needed Rodney snoring next to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 27. dark apartment au


End file.
